


Smart

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Smart Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Smart

Clint has a degree.   
Its in mathematics and physics.  
He completed his education after joining Shield,   
Ehen he was 17.  
His IQ is above Average with him having,  
160 IQ points.  
Clint is a genius,   
But he doesn't like to show off.  
Only Natasha, Fury and Hill know.   
He is a good sniper because,  
He is good at maths and physics.  
But he will keep it a secret.   
The Avengers eventually find out,   
And Tony is excited.   
Clint tells them to keep it a secret.   
But now the Archer helps Tony and Bruce,   
In the lab when he can.   
It's nice when they ask him for help.   
They are always in awe when he displays his abilities.   
Its nice to not be underestimated by people around you,  
Especially your team who are family.


End file.
